1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, apparatuses that include a cover latch of a blade server.
2. Description of Related Art
A blade sever cover may be attached to a blade server to protect the components of the blade server. A cover latch may be used to couple the blade server cover to the blade server. Conventional cover latches typically require the securing mechanism of the cover latch to move into the blade server thereby preventing the placement of blade server components in that area. Restricting component placement within the blade server limits the resources of the blade server. There is therefore an ongoing need for a new cover latch for a blade server.